


Friendship

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Series: Love is a Process [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Eggsy and Percival becoming better friends, and Percival moving on from the past
Series: Love is a Process [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Friendship

“How Merlin and I handle you is a mystery.”

“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions, bruv”, Eggsy told him with a smirk.

He had just come back from a mission where he had jumped off a building that Merlin had not expected him to. Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh (probably a bit maniacally) when Merlin cursed in his ear immediately afterwards because the man hadn’t seen the ledge on the opposite building that Eggsy was able to use to evade the baddies chasing him. Harry had of course found out what had happened after reading Eggsy’s mission report and decided to bring it up when Eggsy stopped by with tea in hand.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and Eggsy smiled. He took a sip of his tea and nearly spit it out when Harry said with a smirk, “It seems like Percival’s learning how to handle you.”

“What?”

The older man looked at him with a mock innocent face, “Percival. It seems like the two of you are becoming close.”

“He is _not_ learning how to handle me”, Eggsy told him with narrowed eyes and Harry smirked. Eggsy decided to ignore it, “And yeah, I guess we are.”

“You guess?”

Eggsy shrugged, “Yeah I mean we are better friends than before but sometimes… sometimes it feels like something is holding Percival back. He’ll get this far away look in his eyes and then when he looks at me, it’s almost like he expected someone else to be there.”

Harry looked at him in consideration for a minute before slowly saying, “I think perhaps you should ask Percival about it.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at the older man. It was obvious that he had an idea of why Percival tended to pull away sometimes. Harry didn’t pull his gaze away so Eggsy sighed, resigning himself to having to find out what was going on from Percival. Hopefully once he did so, Percival would let him in and stop pulling away.

********

“Star gazing. That’s your thing? Seriously?”

Percival just smiled in response. Eggsy tilted his head, thinking about it. He could actually understand why Percival would like star gazing. The practice of it wasn’t all that different from sitting behind the scope of a sniper. You just had to lay back and watch the sky. With Percival’s quiet nature, if fit the man perfectly. He sat down next to where the man was laying on the roof, looking up at the night sky.

“What about you? Anything outside of Kingsman you like doing?”

Eggsy frowned, “Before Kingsman, I would have said parkour or driving, but now I do both of those for missions constantly now so I don’t think it quite counts, even if I spend a lot of time still doing parkour. Taking care of Daisy is the only other thing that comes to mind.”

Percival looked up at him in consideration, “Is there a reason you like parkour so much?”

“The freedom,” he instantly responded with a small smile, “Closest thing you could get to flying without any help, yeah? Jumping from one building to the next with nothing but gravity to hold you down… It’s pro’ly why I liked the skydiving test so much before Merlin told us one of the ‘chutes were missing.”

“Perhaps you could show me some time.”

Eggsy looked back at the man sitting next to him to see Percival smiling lightly. He smiled back.

“Alright, then. Tell me why you like star gazing so much.”

Instantly, that distant look was back in the sniper’s eyes as he looked just to his left “They remind me that not everything is as dark as it might seem and that not everything can be planned from behind the scope of a sniper. Somethings are just… unexpected. Like a shooting star.”

“I can see that. Prolly helps that their beautiful, yeah?”

Eggsy’s cheeky remark seemed to snap Percival out of whatever faraway place he seemed to be stuck in as the man blinked and looked back up at the sky without looking at him, “Indeed.”

Not sure what part of the conversation made the other man pull away, Eggsy decided to just lay down and join the stargazing. He’d have to take Harry’s advice another time. He wasn’t sure what it was that caused Percival to get so distracted, but he didn’t want to further interrupt what was obviously a comforting activity for the sake of his curiosity. Hopefully, Percival would be willing to open up soon; he had a feeling that whatever it was that was bothering the other man would continue to affect their friendship until they were able to do so.


End file.
